Episode 316
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 433 (p. 19) Chapter 434 (p. 2-17) Chapter 435 (p. 2-7) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 9.1 | rank = 6 }} "Shanks Moves! Ceremony to the Rampaging Age!" is the 316th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Shanks meets up with Whitebeard despite all the efforts made by the World Government to avoid it. His main reason for the meeting: a request to stop Ace from chasing after his former-crew mate Blackbeard. When Shanks's request is denied, the two clash, resulting in an enormous gash across the sky. Meanwhile in Water 7, the Franky Family is shocked to discover that they've been completely removed from the report on the events at Enies Lobby while the Galley-La Company helps Franky with building the Straw Hats' new ship. Long Summary The episode starts by showing everyone at Water 7 partying. Sogeking singing, Franky Family dancing, etc. The scene changes to a fleet of destroyed Marine ships. An unharmed pirate ship procedes past them. Meanwhile, the Five Elders are informed that the Whitebeard Pirates and the Red Hair Pirates have broke through the Marine's defenses and that the two crews are arranged to have a meeting. On Whitebeard's ship, Whitebeard is informed of Shanks arrival. At Navy Headquarters, Marine soldiers are on standby after hearing the news of the meeting. Shanks boards Whitebeard's ship, as Marco orders the newcomers to go inside the ship. However, the message comes too late. Members of the Whitebeard pirates faint when Shanks walk pass them using his Haoshoku Haki. Shanks apologizes, since it hard to stay calm on an enemy ship. Whitebeard orders his men to leave. When the crew is out of sight, Shanks prepared drinks of alcohol for the two captains. After a sip of the drink, Whitebeard said Shanks has made quite a leap as a pirate since Gol D. Roger's death, and asked about Buggy. Shanks replied that he hasn't heard anything about him since they parted ways at Loguetown after Roger's execution. Whitebeard was curious and asked why Shanks was missing an arm. He replied that he bet it on the new era. Shanks changed the subject to his scars, pointing to one scar across his face. Declaring it came from a member of Whitebeard's crew; Marshall D. Teach. He then asked Whitebeard to stop Ace's search for Teach. Whitebeard becomes furious, and says that Blackbeard needs to learn his lesson. He then throws his bottle at Shanks. Shanks draws his sword and said that the world will be thrown into chaos. The two clash swords, and the sky divides from the impact. The next day, the Franky Family reads the newspaper on Enies Lobby, relieved that they were not mentioned. At the Galley-La Company, the Straw Hat Pirates react to the news, wondering why the Franky Family was not in the article. Sanji and Chopper are excited, as they can't wait for their new bounties. Meanwhile, Franky prepares the new ship for the Straw Hat Pirates. Iceberg arrives and offers to help, then Paulie, Tilestone, and Peepley Lulu appears and offers to help as well. Back at the Galley-La Company, Luffy learns that Franky is building a ship for them. Nami informs everyone that they still have the money to spend and recommends buying furniture for the ship. However, Nami finds only a small stack of money in the safe. Luffy told Nami that he spent the money on the party last night. After Luffy get beaten by Nami, the crew goes shopping. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *As Luffy comments that party's just getting started, several jump cuts are reused from the previous episode out of context. These are scenes disguised as present events with a nighttime backdrop, which were actually from earlier in the day, and some characters are wearing different clothes than they were at night. *Shanks knocks out several members of the Whitebeard Pirates when they succumb to his Haoshoku Haki. *When Whitebeard throws the jug of sake at Shanks, Shanks' scar is missing. *The station workers Stevie and Bushon were not seen at the party in the manga. Also they believe that the party was for Nami getting married to Paulie, due to the anime-exclusive events that occured from an earlier episode. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 316 de:Shanks ugoku! Bōsō suru Jidai e no Kusabi